


Flirting With Geralt

by randomfandomimagine



Series: Headcanons [3]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Headcanon, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22440916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomfandomimagine/pseuds/randomfandomimagine
Summary: Requested on Tumblr:Hi, yeah can you write about a reader x Geralt thing where the reader loves slapping his ass and teasing him. Like flirts heavily to try and get a reaction from him, also maybe the reader loves horses even more than Geralt and keeps their own horses too and are viciously protective of them. Ps I love your work, you’re a fabulous writer
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Reader
Series: Headcanons [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595716
Comments: 2
Kudos: 157





	Flirting With Geralt

  * He didn’t show it, but Geralt liked you from the moment he met you
  * You were smart, bold and daring and he loved that about you
  * Not to mention that you had a horse you were really fond of too
  * And never let anyone touch your horse or ride
  * Geralt smiled whenever he saw you talking to your horse
  * But deadpanned if you looked his direction, not wanting you to see
  * You knew anyway, of course, being so smart and intuitive
  * The two of you found yourselves traveling together often
  * And you felt comfortable around him, like you were friends for a long time
  * His way of showing you he liked you was letting you touch Roach
  * You honestly were fond of the horse too and softly caressed her
  * Geralt secretly loved having you around, except for one thing
  * When you flirted with him it was so… surprising to him
  * And you were so cheeky about it too, it was astonishing
  * “Look at those biceps, they’re the size of my head!” 
  * Geralt would just stare at you whenever you said something like that
  * And give you a dangerous look when you went to touch his arm
  * You weren’t intimidated by him, though, nor his grumpiness
  * Knowing deep down he was soft and kind
  * You were unfazed by his glares or annoyed grunts
  * Instead, you always continued to flirt with him
  * Which upset him because he didn’t want to give in to your charm
  * In a way, you do it to see where his limit is, almost like a game
  * Will he actually react to something, get mad maybe? 
  * Or far better, maybe… reciprocate? Smile? Wink at you? Kiss you?
  * One time you made the mistake of doing this in front of Jaskier
  * “Geralt, I love that you’re so protective and keep walking ahead”
  * “Why is that? I thought you were capable enough of holding your own”
  * “From back here I have a great view, thank you very much”
  * Jaskier choked on his own saliva and started laughing out loud
  * Geralt hasn’t quite forigven you for that one yet
  * Because it earned him weeks of teasing from his friend
  * And even a song that very briefly commented on Geralt’s ‘attributes’
  * Geralt thinks you’re incredibly inventive and suave with it too
  * “That sexiness your exude… is it just you or is a witcher thing?”
  * “Sometimes I wished I was a monster so you could slay me, witcher”
  * “Those strong hands… I’d love to have them all over me” 
  * Geralt seemingly gets more and more annoyed with you
  * Because you only get more and more blunt with it to test him
  * And the somewhat mild flirting turns into bold innuendos
  * Until one day he finally snaps, having had enough of it
  * “Geralt, I don’t know if you’re doing it on purporse, but…”
  * “But what?” He quickly turns around to you, a dangerous look in his eyes
  * He cocks an eyebrow, challenging you to finish the sentence
  * You smirk and dare to say it, dying to know what he’ll do
  * “Your sexy deep voice is driving me crazy” 
  * “Stop that right now” “Or what” “Or I might not contain myself” 
  * “By all means, witcher, unleash your wrath on me and-”
  * You yelp when he urgently takes you in his arms and kisses you
  * You had thought you were annoying him with your flirting
  * When in reality, he was just trying to hold himself back
  * Because he found you as attractive as you found him




End file.
